Our Honeymoon: Next stop everywhere
by If only Legolas were mine
Summary: They're married... offically, It's time for their honeymoon. But like every episode of the Doctor, theirs a plot twist. Yes, The Doctor and River are on their honeymoon but it's going to be hard for either of them to enjoy it... especially knowing that River has less than 12 hours to live. Time has never flown so fast...
1. The Doctor cries

**A/N: Hey! This is a brand new story i've been DYING to write :) This takes place almost right after Power of Three in season 7, oh and in this universe, FOREST OF THE DEAD NEVER HAPPENS so btw that is NOT where River dies. Just btw... Well no OC stuff in here, just an episode i would've loved to see. And it's an evergoing debate but since River is _technically _a Timelord, she has TWO hearts (another BTW) Thank you so much if you even BOTHERED to click on this story, that itself means a lot :) so without further adieu... My story!**

**(BOW TIES ARE COOL!)**

** Read. Review .Favor.****_Enjoy._**

* * *

He admitted it. He had to. The terrible day had finally come. He couldn't fight it any longer. Today was a day unlike any other, never before had he experienced such a feeling. It was disgustingly terrible and boy, it seemed to last forever! He had heard people talk about this awkward emotion...It bothered The Doctors mind! He was not just any "people!" He was, is, and forever will be the last timelord and he had NEVER FACED this weird feeling.

"What IS THIS?" He almost yelled as Amy walked by to the breakfast table with a vase of flowers and he slouched on the couch. No he wasn't wondering what the flowers were, he was wondering what this feeling was.

Yes, he was at the house of the Ponds, yes it was just the three of them at home, and The Doctor had been staying here for just over a week after the black cubes had gone.

"What is what?" Amy laughed as she placed the vase of flowers on the breakfast table, looking over her shoulder at the Timelord who was sitting on the couch.

"It's... it's so..." he stammered, "I... I don't know what you call it..." he sprang up and strode to Amy's side. "What do you call the feeling when you feel like you've done everything you're supposed to and now you feel as if you have NOTHING BETTER TO DO BUT JUST SIT!?" he exclaimed that last part.

"Oh no..." Amy said seriously.

"Oh no what?" Rory smiled as he came down the stairs to be added into the conversation.

"Oh no... Rory... oh Rory..." Amy paused and looked at The Doctor then at Rory, "I think he might have a severe case of..."

"Of? OF WHAT!?" The Doctor got slightly impatient.

"Of... BOREDOM!" Amy and Rory burst out into laughter as The Doctor stayed with a bewildered expression across his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked with his hands on his hips, slightly irritated yet a little amused.

"DOCTOR!" Amy laughed and pushed his shoulder, "go out! Go do something! Go... go..." Amy wondered of a second.

"Go explore a new galaxy, or star, or..." Rory offered, "maybe... umm..." The Ponds stood blank for a moment as Rory thought about how long The Doctor had been staying at their place, 2 weeks maybe, maybe more. No, he wasn't sick or bored of TheDoctor, he just wanted some ALONE time with his wife; which is why Rory was slightly desperate for The Doctor to leave.

"Well you could do what I do when I'm bored!" Amy smiled.

"And what would that be?" The Doctor pulled his hair in urgency to "escape boredom."

"Well, men don't always understand what people are going through," she glanced jokingly at Rory, "so I go talk to a girl friend! Well Yah you have US... But do you have anyone else you could-"

ZOOM!

The Doctor shot out the door, "attempting" to jump over the couch (his foot just barely missing it by 2 centimeters) and he ran down the hallway that led to the door. It sounded like he had knocked over a glass vase, then caught it just in time; he shouted a quick "sorry!", flung the door open and slammed behind him it on his way out.

"Definitely a mad man-"

"With a blue box!" Amy completed his sentence and kissed his cheek.

"Now come on!" Rory grabbed her hands, "I've been planning a picnic in the park for both of us for DAYS! Get ready and we can be off!"

"A picnic? Aw that's so sweet," she squeezed Rory's left cheek, "lets go!"

* * *

Rory sat the basket on top of the red blanket he had laid out in a small park.

"This is for you..." he reached inside and pulled out a salad, "and this is for me!" He pulled out a triple-layer sandwich.

They ate and laughed and joked and had loads of fun having a normal lunch outside. After they had finished their meals, Rory pulled out a small piece of cake and signalled Amy to take it from him though she stared blankly at it.

"NAHH!" They both laughed in unison as Rory pulled out two sealed containers; one containing fish stick and they other filled to the brim with custard.

They dipped the sticks in and enjoyed another round of laughter and jokes when Amy asked,

"You think the Doctors okay right?" She said with a small smile on her face yet her eyes were clouded with worry.

"Ahh he's our Doctor, THE DOCTOR, you're talking about. I'm sure he'll be fine."

She nodded in agreement, though still not fully able to accept that her best friend was alright.

Just about thrity seconds later, as Rory was wrapping up the blanket and placing it in the basket, an extremely famaliar blue box appeared behind them and a man with an extremely anxiety filled face emerged.

"Doctor!" They both said in unison and raced to him as he peeked out the door, his face hidden in his hands.

They repidetly asked if he was alright as The Doctor shut the TARDIS doors, his face still hidden in his hands.

"Doctor!Please tell me what's wrong!" Amy pleaded.

"Yah! We can help!" Rory added.

Amy, fed up, snatched his hands off his face and stood in awe. The Doctor was crying, his eyes puffy and his face red, his cheeks cold with half-dried tears.

"What happened!?" The Ponds exclaimed with a mix of fury and worry.

He simply nodded "no" but reculantly took their hands and brought them into his blue box. He sat in the chair close to the control center of the TARDIS as his two companions hovered over him with worry all over their face.

"Now we're alone Doctor! Tell us what happened!" Amy pleaded once again.

He sniffed and stopped crying; he then cleared his throat and wiped his face.

After he was slightly composed, his eyes still puffy and his face still red, he let out a small, "she's dying..."

"WHAT?" Rory asked slightly taken aback, "WHO?'

His lip quivered as he spoke her name, "R..Riv..River..." he sighed heavily and let a tear stream down once again; though this time he wasn't the only one crying.

Amy too, broke out into tears, more or less out of shock. She burried her face in her hands, got down on her knees and leaned against the Doctors arm.

"Wh..what?" Rory's toned softened as he too tried to hold back some tears though he stood still.

"I did what you told me too Amy," The Doctor looked over at his shoulder to see Amy crying waterfalls, "I went to my best friend, River. But I didn't talk about what i wanted to. She, she told me..." his voice drifted off.

"What? What did she tell you?" Rory tried to remain calm, though it wasn't working well.

"She's going to die. Today in fact..." His voice was so weak, "She has the... the..."

"How does she know she's going to die? That, that just doesn't make sense i mean i thought she was from the future i mean how can she die?" Rory paniced and paced.

"No it's not like that..." The Doctor lifted Amy's chin off his shoulder then stood up.

"Doctor no! Thats not fair! River can't die! She's my DAUGHTER she... she!" Amy wiped her tears with her sleves.

"I know!" He sighed back, "but there's nothing we can do about this."

Rory chuckled angerly, "nothing we can do NOTHING WE CAN DO?" He yelled in the Doctors face, "what do you mean NOTHING WE CAN DO!?" Rory had flame's in his eyes.

Amy didn't know why she was dying or how but she didn't care; just the thought of River dying worried her deeply.

"Doctor!" Rory asked, still slightly panicing, "there's got to be something we can do! Something to help! Like go back in time, or create a paradox or SOMETHING!" Rory ran his hand through his hair in stress.

The Doctor simply nodded no.

"No? NO!? What do you mean NO?" Rory yanked The Doctors collar so he could look into his cloudy eyes.

"I wish was there WAS something we could do..." The Doctor sighed and backed away sadly, "trust me... I've looked through every scenerio in the UNIVERSE. What's happening to River cannot be stopped.

"And what is that?" Amy snapped as she got up, "what is HAPPENING to River?"

The Doctor closed his eyes sighed as one stream flew off his cheek, "she has the One-Day Plauge..."

* * *

**A/N: Well? Are you in suspence? I hope so... I have another chapter that i will be posting asap because i'm not too sure whether you guys will like this story so this chapter and my other chapter are my 2 pilot chapters and if i don't get any follows and reviews i wont continue, but if you did like it please review and follow! River WILL be in the next chapter! And IF I DO CONTINUE I don't think i will go on the... inapproprite side of their honeymoon, though this story is only T because of mild cursing and kissing and flirting thats all. ANYWAYS thanks if you even bothered to read this :) LOVE YA!**

** Read. Review. Favor.****_Enjoy._**


	2. Where and when?

**A/N: Hello once again! This is my second pilot chapter and i actually wrote this the day i finished my first one day because don't you ever just start writing a story and you're just so into it you can't help but write another chapter? Well i do that :P lolz anyways i will still only continue this story if you, yes YOU, follow and review cuz it means the world to me and if you follow and review i WILL continue this story and if u don't you'll just have to guess how River may or MAY NOT survive and live in suspense forever :) so follloww!**

**(BOW TIES R COOL!)**

**Read. Review. Favor. ****_Enjoy._**

* * *

Now Rory fell silent, as did the other two.

After a long pause, The Doctor spoke, "I found her. Well the TARDIS found her... on a strange planet too; it wasn't Apalapucia. It was a dry and abandoned planet where she was slowly losing air, i found her just in time; she would've died from lack of oxygen rather than what she really had. But when I did, she was asleep and she looked terrible... her body pale, her forehead burning and her eyes ever so dull..." The Doctor had lost all sadness in his voice and was now more filled with concern, "When she awoke, she stood up shakily and her eyes were barely open. I asked her what had happened to her and if she was alright. All she said was she knew what was happening to her and that it was pure accident, that she never wanted it to end like this. She whispered she had 12-hours and fell back to the ground. I carried her to her room in the TARDIS and she hasn't waken up since then."

They paused before Amy whispered, "You don't think she's already..." Amy was cut off by a soft and pleasant,  
"sweetie!" that came from Rivers room.

Within a second the three jolted to her full of joy yet so much sorrow and pain.

There she laid, on her bed, her face slightly pale but a smile on her red lips.

"Hello Doctor! Oh and look! You've brought your Ponds!" she squealed and sat up as the three walked into her average sized bed room. She had tried to spark positive energy into them but their faces remained dull.

The Doctor kneeled at her bedside as the other couple stood on the other side of her bed. The Doctor grabbed her hand and held it in his; she looked at her husband and kissed his cheek.

The four could hear eachothers rapid heartbeats in the silence when River spoke, "What? You all are thinking about me aren't you?" She said openly and rolled her eyes, though there was sadness in her tone, "It's alright! Guys I'm okay-"

"Well I'm not!" The Timelord shouted, "River," he said softly and looked into her eyes, "I... I can't..."

"Lose me?" she completed his sentence and sighed, "when I die, you will lose me... but I will lose YOU TOO..."

Another long silence that River broke again after looking at her watch,

"I've only got about 10 and 1/2 hours left... and we can't change it now and you all know that. The one day plague cannot be reversed..." she looked from the Ponds to the Doctor, "so let's make the most of it!" she smiled as she stretched out her hands and let her husband help her to her feet.

"Y...yes yes of course!" he said as he regained his energy and jumped, "Anything!" he smiled at her happily, "Anything! Any place any time! Where do you want to go? _When_ would you want to go? Let's make the time we have memorable! And yes, you can travel back in time with the plague, your body will continue dying so you can only stay in that time period for about an hour," He grabbed Rivers hand and grasped it tightly, "what would you like to do?" he smiled ear-to-ear as did the Ponds.

River thought for a moment then smirked romantically, "I would like to go on a Honeymoon-"

"Yes! SPLENDID choice of a planet! I've been there many times, it's magnificent! Let me just..." The Doctor paused, he hadn't even processed what River had said, he had just continued talking.

He took a second to recall and understand, and when he spoke his words were slow and hesitant and he shook his head questioningly, "what?"

The Ponds tried to contain their laughter at the confused man, then River wrapped her arms around his neck and she leaned her forehead against his playfully, "I said... I would like to go on a Honeymoon..." she said slowly.

"H...Ho...Honeymoon!" The Doctor pushed away in confusion and rage, "your Honeymoon? With whom? Who would you like to see? Who are you married to!?" He retorted angrily and put his hands on his hips. She smiled and pushed him against the wall in her room, "My Honeymoon," she articulated her words as she came close, "with you..." she forced her lips against his; and for the first time, he didn't resist.

Rory held Amy's hand and smiled to the floor then back at Amy at how uncertain and insecure the Doctor always was about River and their relationship.

"Where would you like to go love?" He looked at River with that charming genuine smile of his.

He interlocked their hands as they stepped out into the control center of the TARDIS.

"Well let me think..." she placed a finger on her chin, "all of time and space, and the love of my life to take me anywhere... That's a lot of places darling..." she chuckled.

"How 'bout you get ready while you think," he glanced at River in her wrinkled, white, nightgown, then at the two Ponds walking into his sight wearing jeans and dirty t-shirts, "In fact... Amy! Rory! You guys go freshen up as well. You can go home and I'll meet you all at your doorstep with the TARDIS. After all, if you're coming to her-" he looked over his shoulder at River and corrected himself, "OUR Honeymoon, you better look sharp! No flimsy t-shirts or whatever other trends that have come out! I want my best friends looking as delightful as my wife!" He winked at River as he hopped down the stairs and showed them the TARDIS doors, "Now the sooner you leave the better because you know," he leaned in and whispered to them still slightly sad, "she doesn't have very much time left. So off with you! Go and I will be there!"

And the two left, talking as they wrapped up their picnic stuff and headed around the block, still ever so worried about their daughter.

The Doctor closed the door and turned around to see River waving as she left him to go to her room to get her things and shower.

The Timelord fell back into his chair and sighed heavily. He rubbed his temples as the tension in his head rose; River... dying? The thought of seeing his best friend and recent soul mate die shook his mind and froze his hearts. This was the sad state of his mind so much pain and sorrow of what was yet to come; then there was the angry side.

The only thing worse than seeing your best friend and better half die in front of your eyes is knowing you are one of the most powerful beings in the universe yet you can't do a thing to save the one person you love so much.

He stood up and paced around the controls of the TARDIS, infuriated. Then he stopped, he stopped and thought of her perfect golden locks and her red lips and her sweet tone and the beautiful ring of when she said "Hello sweetie..." and all the things that made River so irresistible.

Oh how he loved River, more than any lady in the universe... more than any_thing _in the universe... but in 10 hours... that wouldn't matter anymore

* * *

**A/N: This is a story that i thought would be really awesome to write because it just sounds so funny. Well sad and funny... IF you would like to know how their "Honeymoon" will play out (with River ****_DYING _****and all) then you'll just have to follow and leave a review. And my friend has just told me that she will kill me if i don't write more of this story so i guess i'll be writing it anyways, BUT STILL PLS REVIEW AND FOLLOW! It means so much to me. Once again i really hope you like this story because i want to write as much as you want to read it! Thanks a million!**

**Read. Review. Favor. ****_Enjoy._**


	3. Louder on the inside

**A/N: HELLO! I know it's been about a week and i'm so so so sorry for the delay! I was waching SHERLOCK! lol sorry but ANYWAYS i want you to know that this is pretty much how all of my chapters are going to end up being. An adventure per chapter! HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**Read. Review. Favor.** _Enjoy._

* * *

Amy walked in looking stunning. Her orange hair was straightened and it flew down her back and to her collarbone. She wore a dark violet colored, strapless, hourglass shaped dress that "defined her curves" (as Rory had said.) She had a small black studded clutch and sparkly black platform heels to match.  
Though, she wasn't the only one who looked incredible.  
Her partner wore a white tux; white jacket and white pants but a black shirt inside, black dress shoes and a perfect white tie (sadly he still wasn't all that fond of "bow "ties.)  
He held two plastic, dry cleaned bags containing another dress and another tux because if this was an adventure with The Doctor, they wouldn't be keeping their clothes clean.  
They came into the TARDIS with their arms locked and ready to go through neither River nor The Doctor were anywhere to be seen.

"Over here Ponds!" A shout came from under the TARDIS controls. The two walked down the stairs, still arm-in-arm to see The Doctor working and fixing wires, in his suit. It was the same attire he had worn to their wedding; scarf, hat, bowtie and all.

Zzzzap!

"What... what are ya doin...?" Amy laughed at how strange his face was when a wire had sparked in front of him.

"Well..." he turned his head and threw a charming smile, "if my wife wants to celebrate our honeymoon, I've got to be prepared for any place she wants to go... which is why I'm amping the TARDIS time and space capacity," he got back to work after bragging about his affection for his wife.  
The ponds just rolled their eyes and smiled at eachother.

"Oh and you guys look absolutely splendid; marvelous!" He smiled at them and they smiled back, "but... You could've used a bowtie..." The Doctor said seriously and went back to work.  
Rory's smile faded instantly, "told you..." Amy nudged playfully.

"Speaking of stunning..." Rory threw a sly smile, "where's your lover?"

"Good question!" The Doctor shot up and walked over to the ponds.

"Here I am sweetie!" She was about to take a step forward when he jumped up to the controls of the TARDIS where she stood.  
There was no conversation (which was strange) so the ponds were confused; they walked up the stairs to see why it was so quiet,

"Awwwwwww!" They squealed silently to eachother.

There she stood, their daughter looking like... well... they were speechless. But The Doctor, he was like a little kid staring at a chocolate waterfall. He was awestruck. Her hair was straightened so it just barely covered her collar bone, and she wore a maroon colored dress that ended about mid-calf. The neck was studded with dark maroon gems and the full-length, see through (also maroon) sleeves, and her black shoulder purse made her flawless.  
Absolutely flawless.  
River just smiled at him shyly; and The Doctor stood wide-eyed.  
They were acting like second graders; cute second graders on a playground, who liked eachother so much but never really know the correct way to show it.  
The Doctor kept trying to find words to compliment her but there weren't any.

"So...? You guys gonna hug and kiss or what?" Rory acted blank so they would do what he said.

"No time now..." The Doctor said, "She's got 9 hours," River looked at the ground and sighed,

"But I've decided where I want to go." She perked up.

"Now where would that be!?" He threw his hands in the air, "no restrictions to where or when and no one gets to ask why. All of time and our honeymoon, where would you like to go?"

"I would like to visit the 8 wonders of the world!" River smiled, "well the 8 that I've heard so much about and never visited."

"8?" Rory and Amy asked in unison.

"Well you'll only know the 8th once we've seen the 7th!" She smiled, 'the first wonder I would like to go to is the Roman Colosseum, 435!"

"Interesting choice of a place..." The doctor looked from River to the ponds, "but interesting is my middle name..." he smirked and punched in coordinates into the TARDIS.

In seconds they had landed outside, the whirring sound of the TARDIS had soothed The Doctor though it didn't last; shouting and yelling and cheering could be heard from a kilometer away.

"Come on!" River said excitedly as she grabbed The Doctors hand and shot for the door.

They had landed right outside the giant stadium; people were flooding inside as the man inside proclaimed, "WE WILL BEGIN THE BATTLE SOON! COME QUICK! COME FAST!"

River continued speed walking to the entrance with the Doctors hand as Rory and Amy followed, laughing in excitement.

When the entered the massive arena, there were already 6 or 7 thousand people seated, cheering and anticipating. There were small lines along the rims of the stadium that led up to stairs and seats. Amy glanced at a small vacant section smack in the middle to get the best view; it was only a few rows above the ground so they would be really up-close; she tapped on Rory's shoulder and pointed to it.

"Uhh, Doctor?" Rory tapped on his and Rivers shoulder then pointed at the area Amy had shown him.

"Splendid!" The Doctor cheered and walked towards the line that led to that section. The line was rather crowded as the four pushed their way through, all linking hands so they wouldn't leave one person behind. They snuck through people, mainly big men, to finally reach the stairs. The noise level was even louder on the inside and they had to almost yell to talk to eachother. People gave them the strangest looks (one by one they understood it was probably due to what they were wearing)

After the struggle, the noise level died down and they reached their seats and sighed in relief.

"So where, or WHEN, are we?" Amy asked The Doctor who was sitting to her right as she held Rory's hand who was sitting to her left.

"We're in the 6th century, 430 AD to be exact-"

"JUST A WHILE LONGER ME' BROTHERS! THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN!" he was cut off by the announcer again, this time they had a better look at him. He wore shining armor and stood on a rock with a sword in his hands. He was in his late twenties or so, and he was muscular.

"You know what?" Rory smiled at the three, "Ima run to the TARDIS and get my camera." The Doctor shot him a funny look while River and Amy smiled, slightly amused, "I mean an event like this? I gotta capture just a snap or two!"

"You can't leave! It's going to begin soon!" River said.

"I'll only be a minute! I promise!" Rory begged.

"Rory-" Amy smiled.

"Amy! How many people get to say they witnessed a battle in the COLOSSEUM? I'm not letting an opportunity like this slip, and I'll be back in just a minute!" Rory was already heading for the stairs in his suit.

"Be careful! And come back soon!" Amy shouted behind him.

10 minutes flew by as River and Amy listened to The Doctor brag about his knowledge of how the Colosseum was built, who was ruling at the time, what was going to HAPPEN to the Colosseum in a few years, and why. They enjoyed every bit of it as they could picture the years flash through their eyes like a movie; yet Rory had not returned. The entrance was guarded by two guards meaning no one could enter, and almost everyone was in their seats, so where was he? A while later, the knight in the center shouted once again,

"BROTHERIN! LET THE BATTLES BEGIN! TO THIS SIDE WE HAVE THE CHAMPION: CASSIUS NERO! THE BEST AND STRONGEST!" he wore heavy armor with red cloth on the inside and had two swords, on in his right hand and the other secured to his left; he didn't have a helmet but he was fairly huge and his armor was shiny but rusted and stained (with blood) signifying he had been in several battles before, and won," AND TO THE LEFT WE HAVE SIR ARTHUR! THE BRAVEST AND RUTHLESS!" he wore a costume similar to the other men's except his armor was fresh and he wore a shiny helmet with a red feather; he might've fought one battle before but his legs were shaking and he was fairly skinny and the sword and shield in his hands shook with him, he was barely 15 and he was not winning this battle, "LET IT BEGIN!" and the announcer jumped out of the way to let the men fight.

Nero growled at him as the gladiators stood ready to fight, though Arthur face said panic all over. He looked left and right in fright, wondering how to go about this scenario; as if he didn't enter the battle voluntarily. He looked right once more but by the time he looked back at his opponent, Nero was racing towards him. Arthur dodged the sword with sheer luck. He ran quickly as he dodged yet another attempt to stab him; the crowd cheered every time the sword drew near. The crowd went insane when Arthur blocked himself with his shield and finally fought back (the crowd including River, Amy, and The Doctor.)

The three cheered for the scrawny little Arthur as the felt a small pang of pity for him because he had an unfair competition.

Alas, they fell to their seats in grief as Nero screamed in victory with his blood stained blade in the air. The poor boy lay on the ground with a hole in his stomach and his sword completely clean; no blood, the three doubted he had even the slightest intention to hurt anybody.

He was taken away by two other guards as the announcer returned to the center,

"OUR CHAMPION!" The crowd roared while a few others booed.

"GO HURT A MAN YOUR OWN SIZE!" The Doctor cursed at Nero, Nero's heard turned, signifying he had heard the nasty comment so the three turned away quickly from the muscular mans' death stare.

"AND NOW OUR NEXT COMPETITOR!" Amy rolled her eyes, whoever the next guy was; he wouldn't stand a chance, "FROM A LAND UNTOLD... A LAND UNSEEN... HE MAY BE NEW TO OUR DUELS BUT A ROMAN FIGHTER HE IS! A WARRIOR! MAY I PRESENT TO YOU, THE GREAT... SIR RORY WILLIAMS!"

"RORY!?" The three shot up in worry.

A man wearing extremely oversized armor and a helmet that was far too big for his small head stumbled to the center if the arena.  
He threw the helmet to the side, fed up and irritated and how it dangled on his head; revealing his face.  
River and Amy's jaw dropped and The Doctor grunted in fury as they saw none other than their OWN Rory Williams.

"AND LET THE DUEL BEGIN!" The announcer shouted and ran to the side.

"OMYGOD DOCTOR! WE'VE GOT TO HELP HIM!" Amy tugged on The Doctors suit desperately.

"I know I know!" He said back not taking his eyes off of Rory.

"But how are we supposed to save him without interfering in the fight?" River shouted over the loud screaming of the excited fans in the crowd.

"We can't!" The Doctor said. An idea struck in his head and he knew it was one of his stupid ones.  
He jumped up and hopped out of his seat. He raced down the stairs then skipped over the railing that separated the arena from the seats; just barely tripping and face-planting into the ground. He recovered quickly and rather comedically in his manner then commenced his stupid business.

"AY YOU!" He shouted at Nero who looked like he was about to grind Rory in between his teeth, "GET OVA HERE!" He retorted as he walked to the center of the arena. A wave of whispers and shouts of confusion ran around in wonder of who the new competitor might be. Rory on the other hand sighed in relief as Nero turned around and stomped towards The Doctor, though Rory followed behind him.

"Who might you be!?" the buff man who was half a foot taller than the Timelord questioned aloud.

"Me? YOU DON"T KNOW WHO I AM!?" The Doctor spat back, also aloud.

Nero growled and clutched his sword tightly; The Doctor smirked at his lousy defense mechanism.

"I am The Doctor... and I have something FANTASTIC!" he reached inside his tux jacket and pulled out his SonicScrewdriver, "THIS!" there was Pin drop silence as he held the sonic in the air and pressed its button. Everyone stared in awe at the unusual device in the strange man's hand. After a few seconds of "showing off" The Doctor broke the silence loudly,  
"THIS IS A DEVICE THAT WILL BLOW UP THE UNIVERSE!" and a roar of confusion rang, probably due to the fact they had no idea what the universe was, "BLOW UP ALL OF ROME!" he corrected himself, "unless-"

"I do not have time for games!" Nero thrust his sword forward just barely missing The Doctors stomach, "I wish to DUEL!"

"And a duel you will get!" The Doctor jumped to Rory and grabbed his arm, "against one of us!" He looked at Rory then smirked evilly at Nero who was about 2 meters apart from them, "YOU AGAINST ME!"  
The Doctor couldn't see it, but River and Amy were jaw-dropped. They stood wide-eyed, knowing The Doctor could fight almost any villain with his MIND, but hand-to-hand combat? They wondered how in the universe this would come to a good result.

"And why would I do that?" Nero growled.

"Because, if I win," The Doctor stood face-to-face with Nero now, "I get to save Sir Rory Williams... and if you win..." he thought for a second, "you may have the honor of killing us both!"  
The crowd was shocked for a moment, then immediately broke out into a wild cheer.

"Doctor..." Rory tugged on the timelords jacket and whispered, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," he said simply and glanced and Nero who was discussing with the announcer on the other side of the rink, "the man is tough; or so it may seem. He kills his opponents mainly with fear, his body is big but no mental strength is used in his combat just fear; simple stupid fear."  
He took off his jacket and handed it to Rory.

"But still... Doctor-" Rory was cut off.

"Ah no time now..." The Doctor took a step forward, "I've got a fight to win... and no matter what do NOT interfere..."

With that, Rory walked back and stood just behind the barriers and as close to the center of the arena as possible. Yes he would admit he couldn't fight well but he was a Centurion, and the last one for that matter. If a centurion had a sword in his hand and fire in his eyes, the battle would be hell.

"WE HAVE BEFORE US A NEW COMPETITOR!" The announcer bounced as he stood on the rock in the center that separated Nero from The Doctor, "A MAN WHO IS ALSO FROM A LAND UNTOLD AND UNSEEN! HE IS A ONE MAN ARMY YET CARRIES NO WEAPONS (and yes The Doctor did stand with nothing in hand but his sonic) HE CALLS HIMSELF THE DOCTOR!" the crowd cheered, well all of the crowd except Amy, River, and Rory, "NOW FIGHT!" he jumped out of the way and left the two men to duel.

The Doctor made Rory believe he was quite confident how this battle was going to go down but in reality, he was clueless. He had only stepped in, in the heat of the moment, to help a friend, though he hadn't completely thought through his strategy. Now the Timelord wasn't a one to grab a knife and stab, he was always well with words; which would obviously be no good in this scenario, it was an "alive or dead" game where there was only one victor. The Doctor felt sweat trickle down his face as he realized that it was only him and Nero now, Nero with the plan of attack and kill and The Doctor with no plan at all. But he was confident, not in a cocky way but he had a really good feeling he could take this guy down; who needed strategy?

"THIS is what real fighters do!" Nero charged at The Doctor with his swords.

The Doctor dodged them, just barely and ran further back. He stood his ground and yelled, "Come at me!" And once again he really had no idea what he was getting himself into.  
Nero smirked as he ran up to him, The Doctor once again attempted to Dodge the blades but missed.  
The blade drew a fine slit in his right arm through his white shirt that looked small but hurt enormously. This cut also sent his sonic flying out of his hand and landed a few meters away.  
The Doctor grasped his arm around the cut to prevent blood loss then realized it was no use; Nero was charging at him once again.  
He looked up just a second late and failed to move quick enough yet again.  
If he hadn't shifted to the right at the right second he would've been dead. Nero cut yet another slit into his other arm but this one was huge, gushing rather.

"DOCTOR!" River and Amy shrieked in unison. They quickly shared a look of worry and rushed down (still trying to keep their elegance with their dresses and makeup) to where Rory stood; also deeply concerned looking at The Doctors condition.

"We've got to help him!" Amy pleaded.

"This was a terrible idea!" River sighed aloud.

"I know I know but he said I can't interfere!" Rory threw his arms in the air.

They watched as the Doctor lay on the ground, suffering from yet another wound near his chest that added to the many red stains that now covered his shirt.  
The Doctor chuckled and stood up shakily, "hah! You really think you can defeat me!?" He retorted as he wiped a trickle of blood off his cheek, "you've hardly scratched the surface!" He spat.  
Nero growled and shot a death stare as his opponent stepped to the side, Nero didn't realize it but The Doctor was slowly walking towards his SonicScrewdriver.  
The Doctor fell to the ground once he was close enough to his sonic and sighed. There was dead silence in the audience though River and Amy winced every time The Doctor moved; they couldn't stand to see him like this.

"AY YOU!" River stepped into the rink, wobbling as she regained balance on her high heels, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!" She pulled her gun out from her purse and pointed it at Nero, she looked at it and wanted to face palm herself for not realizing it was out of battery but she held it in the air anyways.

Nero spun around instantly and screamed in rage; The Doctor just sighed in frustration, he had actually worked out a plan and it was going fairly well until his wife had entered.

"Just because you're a lady doesn't mean I'll have any regrets killing you..." he stepped closer to River as she stood midway between the center if the rink and the sidelines; her legs shaking slightly as her mind flew with worst possible scenarios.

"NO... NO YOU DON'T!" The Doctor jumped up and wobbled still coping with his wounds, "YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON MY WIFE!"  
The crowd went wild as the show of love awed the audience as they were more on The Doctors side than Nero's.

"I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU 3!" And that's when Nero made an unexpected move.  
He summoned 5 or 6 of his "friends" from the audience and they jumped out of their seat as if they knew he was going to call them eventually.  
They were as big and as buff as Nero was; The Doctor had only thought out a plan to defeat Nero, not 6 extra people too.

"This is against the rules!" The Doctor blurt out, "this... this..."

"AHHHH JUST SHUT IT!" Nero spun around and headed straight for the Timelord with his two blades pointing straight at him.

"Ah ah ah..." The Doctor stood and smiled where he was with a hand behind his back, not even attempting to Dodge him, "not so fast..."

As Nero charged a meter away The Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic and aimed it for Nero.  
His swords withered in his hand and liquid metal spilled out on the ground.  
A huge round of applause aroused as The Doctor used his extraterrestrial weapon so cleverly.  
The Doctors niche may not be hand-to-hand combat but wits? Definitely his niche.  
Nero stood, completely awed, and yet filled with even more anger and rage against this "so called Doctor."

"RAAAAAAAH!" he yelled in fury.

"Doesn't feel great to be defeated does it?" The Doctor whispered as he smirked to himself, "I don't know how it feels so I can't relate..." he let a bit of his cockiness slip out.  
He quickly stepped to Rivers side, not noticing the terrified yet so glad expression on her face.

Nero's friends were approaching The Doctor and River at a fairly fast pace, another thing The Doctor hadn't noticed.

"Doctor we ought to go now..." Amy gestured to the approaching gang.

"Oh yes..." he nodded his head and smiled, still slightly absorbing his victory, "on three..." he mouthed to his wife and companions anxious not to be caught in yet another fight, "one..." Amy and River took their heels off and held them in their hands, Rory quickly stripped off his awkward armor revealing his white tux underneath, "...two... three!"  
The four jolted straight for the exit as fast as they could, ignoring the fact that the gang was catching up to them quickly.  
The crowd screamed in excitement as they raced away but Nero and his gang screamed in vengeance as they chased the strange smart-alec people to end their lives once and for all for defeating their leader Nero.  
Embarrassment was not part of Nero's plan but some form of death was; no matter whose it was.

Amy laughed as she felt the adrenaline rush through in the chase. The Doctor ran ahead of the three as he headed through the exit and towards the TARDIS; his trio following close behind.  
His wounds were exposed and the cold air hit his body as he ran against it, letting the wind seep into his cuts.  
Yes they were real cuts but he was only putting up a show for River, he wanted her to be on the edge of seat in excitement, not in the arena with him.  
He really did have a strategical plan on how to take Nero down although it was a bit difficult considering all his wounds, but he was about to kick it into action until his River had entered.  
Darn, why did she have to care so much?  
Why didn't she just wait till he figured it out?  
She knew he could've handled on his own, but her "womanly instincts must've kicked in" he thought.  
Once he reached the TARDIS he dug deep in his pocket for his keys,

"Hurry up..." Rory said as he turned around in distress.

The Doctor glanced behind as well, Nero was catching up and they were just under 10 meters away, swords and all.

He dug deeper in his pocket and revealed the key, fiddling with it as his hands shook in nervousness to keep his friends safe.

He shoved it into the key hole as quick as he could, the four flew in and shut the door; the other gang nearly tackled them with sharp objects.

They sighed in relief because they knew they were safe in the TARDIS.

"Well that was... interesting..." Rory shrugged as he straightened his jacket, hugged Amy and kissed her forehead.

While River collected herself, The Doctor turned on his small screen as the countdown continued,

8 hours 11 minutes 24 seconds... 23 seconds... 22 seconds...

"So how did you get in there?" Amy asked Rory as she joined The Doctor's side by the controls.

"Oh… umm…" Rory shrugged, "well I was on my way to the TARDIS when they told me I couldn't leave. They also said they recognized me, they took me 'hostage'" he quoted, "and put me in a suit of over-sized armor. They sent me out there and there I was… then YOU CAME…" he pointed to The Doctor.

Amy and Rory left to their room to go talk more about it when River came up behind the Doctor and wrapped her arm around his chest.

"That was incredibly stupid what you did there you know..." The Doctor took her hands off and turned around, leaning on the TARDIS controls.

"What? Saving your life was stupid?" River snickered.

"Saving my life? You were endangering yours! I was handling just fine without you!" The Doctor defended himself.

"Oh yes... because that blood all over your shirt signifies that you totally had it under control..." she looked up and down at his, now red, shirt.

"I did! You could've gotten so hurt and-"

"Me? Hurt? You know I'm as fierce as a lion and tough as a rock and-"

"That's exactly why I love you..."  
He stopped their romantic argue/flirt, they looked into eachothers eyes and he took her hands around his chest again knowing they would do anything for eachother.

"AWW!" He laughed a little too loud.

"RORY SHUT UP!"  
Rory had slightly intentionally slightly NONinentionally broken their cute moment that the Ponds had been observing from the corner. The timelords immediately pushed away from eachother awkwardly.

"Sorry..." Amy chuckled a little embarrassed at the stupid move Rory had made.

"No no it's alright..." River shrugged with an expression that gestured it wasn't.

"So where to next my love?" The Doctor lifted her chin and smiled.

"Hmmm... oh yes!" She spun around in her dress, "America!"

"What?" The three asked in unison.

"I am DYING to see the Niagara Falls! Please will you take me?" She turned to The Doctor with hope in her eyes.

"Like I said..." he smirked, "anywhere any time. Niagara it is!"

* * *

**A/N: Yep! This is how my little, well this wasn't so little, but each chapter will be a journey of one of the wonders of the world they go to. Next is NIAGARA! Want to see how _that _goes? Please leave a review and follow! it means the world!**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._**


End file.
